


Want

by xweapon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xweapon/pseuds/xweapon
Summary: Jesse finds out he has a weakness for enhanced soldiers, being ordered around, and praised, which becomes inconvenient when he's captured by Overwatch and offered a deal he can't reject. Literally.“For one month, you’ll be at the base. You’ll get food, a bed, medical treatment, whatever you need. In exchange, you have to allow us to train you. By the end of the month you decide whether you want to stay and, regardless of the answer, you’ll get your gun.”Jesse snarled at him, he didn’t like having his freedom taken away from him. “What’s the alternative?”Reyes took a cigarette out from his pocket, lighting it up and blowing the smoke towards his direction. Jesse inhaled hard and felt how his mouth started to salivate once again. “Rot in a cell.”





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing here. There's like- at least four limbs more that I'm used to writing- I can't even write sex and I just wrote 10k words of it. I don't even go here, this is my first Overwatch piece. English ain't even my first language, and I didn't get this beta read cause 's what I do, live in danger. Bear with me.

Ever since he could remember, he had been rebellious.

As an orphaned child, nobody had been able to tame him, he’d roam the streets and steal food from whatever was on display in the shops, hide from any storm in churches. No matter which officer of the law or member of the clergy tried to right the snotty child, he’d find a way to bend and escape.

When he turned into a teenager, he went from town to town- no baggage or extra clothes, just a packet of cheap cigarettes. Having no shame, he’d sleep every night on a different bed with a different person that’d dare invite him in. No one ever managed to get him to stay for more than a good rest and a rich breakfast.

It was no surprise when he joined a gang.

Deadlock had a leader, like most groups of criminals did. It wasn’t him. While being capable of climbing to the top with the speed of a bullet- quite literally, since not one single member in the Deadlock gang could win in a gunfight against him- he had always preferred to stay at the very bottom of the pyramid. The more people on top of him, the more he could play rogue.

His talents sheltered him from being exiled by anyone but himself, and when he did decide to leave or found himself in any trouble, his talents would save his ass once again.

He was selfish. A revolter. Unattached to anyone and anything. A savage mongrel, there was no leash that could hold him.

Not until Overwatch caught him.

* * *

 

His mouth was salivating, he needed a smoke. He had always kept an extra cigarette stashed in his back pocket but he couldn’t reach for it when his hands where handcuffed and chained to a metallic table. They had taken his lighter, anyway.

“Hey! If ya gonna take so fuckin’ long to decide what to do with me you might as well have chained me to a coffin.”

He could only see his own reflection in the mirrored window, despite his best efforts to see who was behind the reflective glass. Therefore, he busied himself with trying to be the most annoying prisoner he could manage to be, shaking his hands until the chains rattled so noisily it was impossible to ignore the sound from at least fifty feet away.

The door opened, two men walking in. Despite the fact they looked like the day and the night, they both wore the same expression on their faces, a mixture of exasperation and authority. It was going to be fun. They were built like a fucking wardrobe but it didn’t faze Jesse, if anything, it made him bite at his own lip with excitement.

“Would you fucking stop that, pendejo?”

They sat on a couple of chairs in front of him, the blond one placing a few papers on the table in front of himself. By what McCree managed to read before they were covered by a pair of big arms as the man entwined his fingers on top of the table to get comfortable, they were military documents. They were gathering information, good thing there was none on him- he was a ghost.

“Sólo si me lo pides más bonito.”

Jesse winked, and grinned widely when he saw the other men act surprised at his perfect Spanish. Nobody expected the filthy runaway to be smart. The blond guy got a pen from a pocket on his jacket and wrote something down- McCree didn’t get to see what it was, but it made him focus on their clothing for the first time. They were high rank, judging by all the fancy decorations on their suits. They looked like fucking girl scouts, it was ridiculous.

“What do ya want from me? If you want to kill me then get on with it. If you want info I got nothin’, I don’t stay nowhere long enough to find secrets.”

His bantering was useless, as the men remained silent. The one that had told him to shut up simply stared at him, the other one kept writing things down- when he spoke he didn’t even lift his eyes from the paper he was writing on.

“No family, no friends, no morals. Higher ups are going to be close to impossible to convince.”

The other man snorted in reply, scratching at his goatee as he kept his eyes on Jesse. “Piece of shit killed half of my men all on his own. If Ana had not sleep-darted him, he’d have kept going. I’m pretty sure they are already convinced.”

McCree grimaced at them. “I’m right fuckin’ here.”

As if he had not spoken at all, the man carried on talking. “If he’s got nothing we’ll get him something.” He turned towards the other soldier, gesturing in the air with his hand. “Something to _want_.”

Jesse cleared his throat. “If ya talkin’ bout me. I want a smoke, my gun and my belt.”

The blond one hummed, lifting his gaze and stabbing him with his piercing blue eyes. Jesse gazed right back unintimidated, but his heart jumped in his chest. “You can get your belt and a cigarette.”

That was bad. He wanted his gun. He liked peacekeeper, he had even named the damned thing.

His displeasure must’ve showed, because the men smiled at having found something he was attached to. One of them got up, the Hispanic one, and left through the door- coming back with his belt. It had the Deadlock logo on the buckle and, given how the gang had been torn apart by the military, now it was just a worthless piece of metal. The other man put his pen back in his pocket and lifted his head up high. “I’m Commander Morrison, this is Commander Reyes. We have a deal for you.”

McCree expected them to debate the terms of the deal, but either it was up to Morrison to make the calls, or they had discussed this before, since he kept talking.

“For one month, you’ll be at the base. You’ll get food, a bed, medical treatment, whatever you need. In exchange, you have to allow us to train you. By the end of the month you decide whether you want to stay and, regardless of the answer, you’ll get your gun.”

Jesse snarled at him, he didn’t like having his freedom taken away from him. “What’s the alternative?”

Reyes took a cigarette out from his pocket, lighting it up and blowing the smoke towards his direction. Jesse inhaled hard and felt how his mouth started to salivate once again. “Rot in a cell.”

Fuckers. They had him wrapped around their fingers. Jesse had to repress a shiver.

“Guess you’ve got yourselves a cowboy, then.”

Morrison smiled at him, getting the keys to unlock his handcuffs. “Welcome to Overwatch.”

“Yeah, yeah. Deal’s not closed yet, not until you give me a fuckin’ cigarette.”

Reyes took his own damn smoke from his lips and offered it to Jesse, McCree wanted to punch the bastard. He felt his neck and cheeks get warmer- the fuck had they put in the sleep dart?

Before Jesse could get a grip on the cigarette, Reyes took it back away from him, giving it another kiss.

“Sólo si me lo pides más bonito.”

Jesse left the interrogation room enraged. And half-hard.

* * *

 

He was put under Reyes’ charge in a division called Blackwatch. As it turns out, Morrison was indeed Reyes’ boss and, as a result, Jesse’s boss as well.

After settling in and getting familiar with the base layout, a few interesting people started stumbling his way.

Ana, the woman that had sleep darted him, did not say sorry for doing so- he had been shooting everyone in front of him after all- but she brought him tea as a peace offer. She was in charge of teaching McCree how to shoot and, while having laughed for fifteen minutes, Jesse shut his mouth after she grabbed his cigar, threw it in the air, and shot it into pieces without taking her eyes away from him. With a fucking long range rifle and without even controlling her breathing. McCree had always called himself “the best shot in the west”, but it appeared to be that was only true so long as Ana didn’t set foot in it.

Genji was a quiet man, and the first time Jesse had been introduced to him he had almost walked away after seeing the tubes that were connected to his body and the visible wounds where flesh met metal. Despite his best attempts to shoot Genji in the back with useless rubber bullets during training, the cyborg deflected them all.

Reinhardt was built like a brick wall, his proportions almost impossible to fit into human standards, yet he always welcomed McCree with a grin. His stare was never a judging one, and had countless times assured Jesse that he had also spent his early days as a rebel and seeking fights.

Torbjorn had a thick accent and Jesse could barely understand what he said, but the man knew how every single gun worked and what was needed to build one.

Angela was the main doctor, she worked along with Moira. McCree had always hated doctors. He was certain he saw them resurrect a dead frog one time and kept ten thousand meters away from med bay unless needed since then.

Lena was… she was a whole new species. Jesse had spent half an hour staring at the chronal accelerator on her chest and, worried she would misinterpret his behavior as creepy, blurted out a messy apology and explained he had not been staring at her boobs. To which she had replied “It’s ok, love! I noticed your eyes were elsewhere. They can certainly be eye-catching sometimes anyway!”

Overall, every single new person he met at the base was stranger than the last one.

He understood why he had caught his bosses’ eyes when realizing the place looked like a collection of outcasts.

His bosses… Jesse had not learnt much about Morrison and Reyes’ story from their own lips, but- from what he gathered from everyone else (especially Lena, the woman certainly talked a lot and she talked _fast_ ) they had been military for a long time and later on participated in an enhancing program. According to Lena, they were capable of taking a whole bastion unit if paired up- because of their strength, their capability to strategize, and their coordination. McCree didn’t doubt that for a second, since he saw both men running every morning around the base: their pace matched, their speed was ridiculous, and there was no visible exertion. Jesse wanted to know how far they had to be taken in order to start panting. He tried thinking about it in terms of running, he very much tried.

* * *

 

Most of the time, his training implied shooting with Ana, fighting with Genji and exercising with the whole Blackwatch team. It turned into routine and Jesse chewed at the inside of his cheek as he felt himself getting used to it. He had never settled down, he refused to do so now! but having the bed smelling of him, knowing what day of the week it was while waiting for the day that pie was served at the dining hall, and the soft feeling of his freshly washed clothes- they were enticing and seduced McCree to keep a lifestyle he had just started to experience.

So it turned out to be a surprise when Genji didn’t show up to their fighting date and instead, Reyes appeared. He was wearing a tight white tank top and some loose joggings, a towel draped over one of his shoulders; Jesse felt himself choking because he looked set to get his picture taken for a dirty calendar.

“Genji’s arm is malfunctioning. You’ll be fighting me today.” Gabriel placed his towel on a chair and headed for the mat in the gym.

Jesse’s body combat skills were lacking as he relied too much on his gun. He hated to admit it but he was nervous.

“Like hell I am.” Jesse took off his hat and fanned himself with it, huffing at the ridiculous idea of fighting against Reyes.

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at him as he leant down, ridding of his footwear as if completely sure that McCree was going to eventually give up. “Are you scared I’ll swipe the floor with your face?”

“I’m not scared. Just not stupid enough to train with someone that is enhanced and has an advantage. You’re cheatin’.”

Reyes laughed as he pulled his tank top over his head and threw it towards the chair where the towel was, his chest was full of scars. Jesse fanned himself harder with the hat. “You definitely have been stupid enough this whole past week. How the fuck is Genji not enhanced? ”

Somehow Reyes always found the words to make Jesse do whatever he wanted him to do.

Throwing his hat like a disk as he cursed, he took off his own clothes until he stood with just his pants on and then stepped on the mat, positioning himself in front Reyes.

“Stand with your legs further apart, square your shoulders.”

“Are we gonna fight? Or are we gonna talk? Should I get a chair so I can listen comfortably?”

That, apparently, was not the right thing to say. Since Reyes crouched down and used a leg to swipe him off his feet. The fucker was fast, very fast. And strong. He pulled the movement effortlessly, as if he had gone through it a thousand times before. Jesse fell to the floor and his breath escaped from his mouth as soon as his back touched the mat.

“Are we gonna fight? Or are we gonna lay down to sleep? Should I get you a pillow so you can nap properly?” He smirked. “That would have not happened if you had your feet properly grounded on the floor. Stand with your legs further apart.”

The tone of voice was imperative and made Jesse want to obey, Reyes was definitely used to command. McCree stood up and pulled his legs apart, squared his shoulders, spitting on the mat in an attempt to express his defiance to authority even when he was doing exactly as told.

“Good.”

Jesse closed his fists until his knuckles were white at the praise. He launched for the other man in an attempt to hit him, but before his fist could connect a hand was gripping him by the elbow and turning him around until he fell once again- this time Reyes went down with him, pushing Jesse’s face against the mat and sitting on his back, still gripping at his arm as he bent it backwards in a careful but solid hold. It didn’t hurt anything but McCree’s pride.

“You think too much, makes you too slow. Try to be less predictable, I could see that hit from a mile away.”

“Shut up.”

Jesse spent two hours fighting Reyes. Two hours where he was constantly tackled to the floor, getting more pissed and frustrated each minute that went by. Until he managed to tackle Reyes instead. There was some luck involved, but he found himself grinning as he pushed Gabriel’s face against the mat for a change, he had rolled on the floor and copied Gabriel’s second move perfectly, so he found himself sitting on top of the man's back.

Gabriel was not panting but he was certainly sweaty, and McCree counted that as a victory, even when he was fully breathing through his mouth by now himself.

There was a pause, and Jesse thought it was because of the turn of events- but then Gabriel shifted underneath him and McCree let out a moan.

Shit.

He was hard.

Not partially hard, either. It was a full damn hard on that he was pushing against the back of Reyes’ waist.

Jesse’s eyes widened in horror as he sat still, not knowing what to do. Gabriel, apparently, was unsure of what to do too. He cleared his throat as best as he could before speaking. “You learn fast.”

He was trying to be kind and avoid the elephant in the room, but Jesse heard the compliment and his dick throbbed instead, as if all of his buttons were being pushed. He scrambled up and headed for his clothes before Reyes could even turn around, his walk awkward as he attempted to ignore the way his erection visibly bobbed up and down with each step further he took.

Reyes was still laying on the mat, he had turned around but was considerate enough to be staring at the ceiling, hands on top of his chest as if he was contemplating something. “Genji’s arm will be fixed by tomorrow. Don’t miss training.”

Miss training? With how embarrassing the whole situation had been, he wanted to miss every fucking thing on his schedule for the rest of the month. But he wanted his damn gun back.

He was about to close the door and leave the gym when his eyes met Gabriel’s. There was no trace of disgust in them, neither he seemed to be about to make a joke out of the situation and laugh at Jesse’s reaction. But there was a glint in his eyes as he processed the new information he had gathered on the cowboy.

Jesse put on his hat so it hid half of his face in a shadow and left.

* * *

 

Jesse was _not_ going to go to the infirmary.

He had survived so far with just the essential cares, and he had no plans of going to the doctor any time soon. Not for such a small wound.

“Jesse, I swear, I’ll get Ana. I’m allowing you to willingly go to the medical room, Ana won’t be as patient.” It was the first time Gabriel wasn’t able to trick his way into getting McCree to do what he wanted, and it showed in the wrinkles in between his brows that he was about done. “My niece goes to the doctor without complaining and she’s nine.”

“Good for her. Give me my gun so I can leave and she can take my place.”

To be honest he was surprised Gabriel had not dragged him all the way to the infirmary by the ankle already, it seemed like Reyes was not willing to sink that low and Jesse used that to his advantage.

“What is going on here?”

Both turned around to see Morrison entering the room. He didn’t interfere much with Blackwatch, but must’ve heard the discussion from the hallway and decided to check what was going on. He was wearing his formal blue coat but his hair was disheveled, which everyone on the base knew meant the man was just out from a videoconference with the superiors, who made him literally pull at his own hair.

“Nothing new. Jesse’s being an idiot.”

Gabriel pointed at Jesse with his thumb as he explained, Jack followed it with his eyes and then looked at the gash on Jesse’s arm- still dripping blood on the floor. Genji was already in the infirmary, getting his arm checked since evidently it was still malfunctioning, the wound on McCree’s arm an evidence of it.

“It is a small cut and Genji’s sword is cleaner than my own damn arm, did ya not see how often he checks the edge on that thing?”

“It’s _protocol_. You have to get it looked at.” Gabriel’s teeth were gritted and his words were full of exasperation, but Jesse would not budge, only way he was going to the infirmary was if his arm was cut off entirely.

Jack sighed, noticing it was a battle that would not be won unless the ground rules were somehow changed. “I can give you an all clear. I’m a superior with basic medical training, that’s a basic medical wound.”

Flashing a shit eating grin at Gabriel, Jesse dropped his serape around his shoulders until the wound on his arm was covered.

Jack huffed, unimpressed. “But I still have to take a look at it. Come with me.”

Without waiting for an answer, Morrison turned around and headed back to the hallway, confident he was going to be followed. For a second Jesse thought about not doing so, but he knew the Commander was giving him an easy way out and it would be useless to waste it. A quick look at Gabriel had Jesse slowing his pace as he left, since Reyes seemed to be piercing Morrison to the wall with his eyes- and it seemed to be less of an angry stare and more of a… McCree wasn’t sure, but it looked hungry.

When Jack opened the door, it took a while for McCree to process that he had been taken to Morrison’s quarters. The room had a desk by the window and a large bed, a mini fridge and a private bathroom, evidently better equipped than any lower rank soldier’s room- Jesse got special treatment for being a stranger to the military until recently and received a tiny but individual room with just a bed and a drawer, but he knew few had that privilege.

Jack indicated for Jesse to get in and left the door open behind them; McCree wasn’t sure whether that was stipulated procedure, maybe because Jack didn’t want to make him feel caged, or if it was just carelessness.

“Sit on the bed, I think I have the first aid kit in the bathroom somewhere.” The commander took off his coat as he spoke. Seeing him in just a black tight turtle neck, with his hair still disheveled, and walking around his room, had Jesse feeling out of place. He knew Jack didn’t allow lower ranks inside his personal life, but it seemed like- once again, Jesse was getting special treatment because he wasn’t military. Jack could tell that the cowboy worked differently than anyone else on the base, to gain McCree’s respect you had to be closer to him than further, being a distant figure that barked orders at everyone would do his image no good with someone like Jesse.

McCree dropped himself on the bed until he was sitting down with his legs spread and falling from the edge of it. He brushed his fingers against the bedspread- it was soft and fresh, ready for someone to lay on it.

Jack came back from the bathroom with a small white box in his hands and sat next to Jesse on the bed, placed the box on his lap and gestured for the cowboy to lift up his serape. “Gabe told me you’re doing great with training. Both him and Ana said that you learn fast.”

Jesse swallowed. _You learn fast_. Had Gabriel told him about what had happened that day?

A piece of cotton with antiseptic was pressed against his arm and Jesse flinched at the sudden sting.

“Stay still.” Jack put one hand on McCree’s thigh so as to keep him in place, seemed nonchalant about the gesture; Jesse instead couldn’t help but feel the palm of the hand burning through his clothing, heating his skin all the way from his thigh to his cheeks until he was faintly blushing. The commander’s gruff and authoritative voice didn’t help either. “You’ve been here for a week and a half, how do you like it so far?”

McCree felt Jack’s thumb softly tracing around the cut on his arm, checking whether it was deep enough to be worth some stitches. The touches were casual and both his verbal and facial expressions were indifferent, which bothered Jesse to no end, because apparently he was the only one that felt everything magnified- the only one that wanted those soft gestures against his skin to go all the way to his chest, push him back against the bed and turn rough. “Just fine.” He spoke through clenched teeth and shifted on the bed, pulling his legs together to prevent himself from fidgeting further.

Jack looked offended at his reply, he threw the used cotton in the bin with practiced ease and closed the first aid kit, placing it aside on the bed. “Just fine?”  He looked at Jesse with an intense gaze, then run his hand through his own hair, disheveling it even more. “Alright, then. What do you want? Do you want your gun?”

“No.” He actually did, of course he did. But taking his gun as leaving felt wrong, for some reason. It was hard to admit to himself but he was, for once, interested to see where everything was going.

“Jesse, what do you want?”

It was the first time Jack called him by his name, and the sound of it sent shivers down his spine. The question was too broad- it was tempting to reply with the first thing that came to his mind, and that would just be a disaster. He realized that, once again, he probably had a bit of a problem in his pants. He was not sure whether it was a Jack and Gabriel thing or if he was just in need of a good fucking, but no matter how many times he touched himself in order to see if he managed to calm down, he ended up remembering the feeling of Gabriel pushing him down on the floor during the unfortunate training session- and now he was also probably going to recall the way Jack’s hand felt against his thigh, the way he said his name before asking him what he wanted.

“Alright.” Jack handed him a rolled bandage for his arm, and lifted himself off the bed, getting away from Jesse, who felt like he could finally breathe some air. “Tell me if you need more supplies, you can leave now.”

Jesse got up from the bed as soon as Jack turned his head, walking fast towards the opened door. He was halfway through when Morrison spoke once again.

“And Jesse…” the commander turned around, giving him a once over and pausing at the visible tent in his pants. He lifted his gaze until he was looking straight at Jesse’s eyes. “Tell us what you want, once you make up your mind.”

McCree practically run away from the room. What the fuck did he mean by _us_? Did he mean Overwatch? Was he pulling at his leg, along with Reyes?

The trip to his quarters was awkward and felt too long, he wasn’t even sure if he had to go back to training but with Genji’s arm malfunctioning and Reyes as a potential replacement there was no way he was facing another commander alone again. Morrison had been enough for the day.

Roughly managing to close the door and take off his hat, Jesse threw himself on his bed, fumbling for the button on his pants desperately. “Fuck, fuck, fuck…” he licked his hand and reached for his dick, the spit a poor substitute for lube and making his movements feel harsh. It didn’t matter. His arm still stung from the antiseptic and the bandage that he had been given was on the floor somewhere- his wound would probably re-open and render Jack’s prior care useless, that didn’t matter either.

He used his free hand to push his pants lower and caress his thigh, where Jack had touched him.

_Tell us what you want._

“Shit.” the idea of Gabriel and Jack talking to each other about McCree popping a boner had Jesse moving his hand faster, foreskin catching at the tip of his dick and retreating with a wet noise, the dripping pre-cum making the jerking movement easier as it got in between his fingers. He remembered the feeling of Gabriel’s back muscles shifting as he moved against Jesse’s hard on, and his hand trembled when he imagined what it might’ve felt like to move his hips lower, rub his clothed dick in between Reyes’ round ass cheeks.

He didn’t last long.

Strings of come made a mess out of his serape, his dick pulsating in his hand as he bit at his lower lip and closed his eyes until he was seeing white spots. His hips jerked forwards as he scratched at his own thigh all the way up to his abdomen, leaving four angry red lines along the path.

Jesse sighed, fishing for the bandage on the floor to clean some of the mess with it. He could feel his whole body burning- the gash on his arm, the new scratch marks on his leg and stomach- igniting each time his heart beat on his chest.

He knew what he wanted, and was pretty sure he wasn’t going to get it.

* * *

 

McCree's hand was numb from shooting and the protective earmuffs had started bothering him. Ana was next to him, aiming at the poor shooting range robots with the same focus she had started with, as if they had not been at it for hours.

Jesse huffed, blowing a string of hair off his face, and Amari turned towards him, resting the rifle over her shoulder and putting one hand on her hip as she waited for Jesse to take off the headset. "Looks like you need a time out!" She imitated Lena's accent horribly, and Jesse couldn't help but laugh. Out of everyone in the base, Ana was the one that pampered him the most- it probably had to do with the fact he was unexpectedly good with children, and Ana’s kid loved him. He had lost his hat to her more than once, since she knocked it off his head to put it on hers, running around and making what she said were _cowboy noises_.

He handed Ana the water bottle after taking a sip and sitting down on the bench, leaving some space for her to sit next to him. “Hey, Ana.” Scratching at his beard, he thought about how to word his question. “How close are Gabe and Jack, to each other?”

Amari choked on the water she was drinking, coughing a few times. “Why? Did Fareeha say something?”

That was not the kind of answer he had expected. “What could the kid have said?” he arched an eyebrow, which seemed to make Ana more nervous.

“We three have known each other for years, at this point there’s barely something we don’t know about each other, but… Jack and Gabe have been practically glued together since they were paired up during SEP, they go way back. If you have yet to see where they stand in terms of… affinity, it’s either because you have not been looking or they have not been showing you. I believe that the best way to know people is by talking to them- so go ask them, not me.”

Amari seemed to have been struggling to find the right words, but was already used to dodging bullets when replying to her child’s difficult questions, so she found the way to send McCree on a loop and avoid answering altogether.

“What is it with the military and confidential information?” He crossed his arms in front of himself and Ana laughed, shrugging in response.

“Don’t worry, Jesse. I’ve heard them talking about you, they like you. I’m sure if you have any question about them, time will answer it.” She hit his shoulder with hers, as brute and playful as Fareeha. “I guess you’ll just have to stick around for long enough to know… maybe a month isn’t much after all, mh?”

He knew what they were doing. They were trying to find something other than a gun that would bound Jesse to Overwatch- to _them_. Jesse felt himself slowly falling into a trap, but couldn’t help but want to be captured for once.

* * *

 

He did get his answer. Turns out he didn’t need to ask.

The month deal was ending and Jesse had mixed feelings about it. If he decided to stay he knew he had to bury his old lifestyle, the one he had clung to since childhood, where he had no one to care about- no one to worry for. No liabilities. If he joined Overwatch indefinitely he was signing up for both a family and going to war next to them, and while Jesse was careless with his own life, he wouldn’t be able to stand seeing friends dying.

So when Jack called him to his office McCree didn’t know whether to take his gun and run for the hills, or trade his freedom for the handful of people that had made the last days the best ones in his life- because Jesse might’ve not been always alone, but he’d always been lonely.

The spurs on his shoes were too noisy as he walked through the hallway, and his hand was sweaty as he put it on the doorknob. When he stepped in he found Jack sitting on his desk, the palm of his hands touching the surface of it on each side of his body, and Gabriel, who sat on a chair nearby with his legs resting up on the same desk. They looked relaxed, as if prompting Jesse to calm down too.

“Jesse.” Morrison nodded and gestured for McCree to close the door. “Sit.”

“Boss.” Jesse took off his hat and held it nervously in his hands, walking towards the desk and sitting on the only chair available. It was way too close to the two commanders and, as a result, his knee brushed against Jack’s ankle. He wasn’t sure whether he felt captured or captivated, but he couldn’t find it within himself to push the chair backwards and distance himself from Gabriel and Jack.

Morrison and Reyes were dressed in their full military suits, like a mirror image of the first time they had sat down to talk to Jesse. When Jack leant backwards to reach for a drawer on his desk, the metal pins on his chest and his belt buckle made a clanking noise. Jesse’s eyes followed the way Morrison’s body bent backwards and hurried to stare elsewhere but, judging by the look on Gabriel’s face, he had been too obvious when getting an eyeful.

The sound of his gun being placed on top of the desk in front of him brought him back to the present, and he looked at Jack unsure of what to do.

“The month’s up. A deal is a deal, here’s your gun.” Jack explained, as if Jesse’s issue had been not understanding instead of not knowing how to proceed.

For a man that had insisted on staying only for the sake of retrieving his weapon, McCree sure didn’t seem to be picking it up and off the desk anytime soon, instead looking at it like it would develop vocal chords and tell him what the fuck to do.

“And here’s an application form to request joining Overwatch.” Jack extended a piece of paper and placed it next to peacekeeper, a hopeful tone in his voice that had Jesse’s insides churning.

After more than a few seconds of silence and stillness, Gabriel sighed, getting his feet off the desk and rubbing his face with his hands in exasperation. “Jesse. _What do you want?”_

And there it was, once again. The million dollar question. Jesse opened and closed his mouth several times, but he couldn’t find any words. He wanted too much.

“Fine. You know what? The door’s right there, you’re free to go.” Gabriel sounded more frustrated than angry, really.

Jack hummed and turned towards Jesse where he sat on the desk, his leg would’ve slid in between Jesse’s had they been a few inches closer. “How about a new deal, then?”

There was a glint in Jack’s eyes that had Jesse fidgeting in his seat, especially when he turned those eyes towards Gabriel and they seemed to communicate with no need for words. Reyes pulled his legs apart and sat practically melting on his chair, head lazily hanging backwards on the back of it and hands crossed in front of his chest. “Jesse. The door’s right there, you’re free to go.” There was a serious undertone to his reiterated words that made Jesse look at Jack for an explanation, but he got none from his Strike Commander. Instead, Jack slid from his sitting position on the desk onto McCree’s lap, until his legs where caging Jesse against his chair.

Jesse froze in place, his hands hovering in the air. Despite the fact he was sitting astride on him, Jack gave him some distance to process what was going on, ass laying on Jesse’s knees instead of his thighs and hands heavy on the cowboy’s shoulders in an almost grounding manner. “We’ll teach you how to say what you want.”

Fuck. His voice was so deep and raspy. Jesse gulped and nodded slowly, as if moving too fast would wake him up from the dream he was living. Jack smiled at him like he had caught a pray and dropped his hands from Jesse’s shoulders to guide the cowboy’s hands towards his own hips. If Jesse’s hold was too strong Jack said nothing of it, instead leaning forwards to kiss him.

The kiss was almost sluggish, open mouthed and dirty to the point a thread of saliva linked them together the few seconds they parted their lips from each other. Jesse could feel his pants tenting once again as he pressed his tongue against the insides of Jack’s mouth, and when Morrison boldly bit down on McCree’s lips his hips moved upwards, lifting them both off the chair for a second.

“As much as I enjoy seeing my boyfriend getting kissed, I don’t think I heard Jesse saying he wanted anything.” Gabriel’s voice cut through the moment and Jesse jumped at the unexpected sound of it.

Jack stopped the kiss and looked at Gabriel, lips reddened and glittery wet. “Gabe…” He sounded wrecked, and it was all on Jesse.

Wait a minute.

“Boyfriend?”

Gabriel got up from his chair and walked towards them, entwining his fingers in Jack’s hair and pulling softly until Morrison’s head was pushed back slightly, exposing his blushed neck. “We’re not supposed to say it to Overwatch outsiders, we have too much pressure from the media and we don’t need them to turn our lives into gossip.” Reyes gave Jesse a once over, going from his evident erection to his eyes. “But I think we can trust you. Can’t we? You will join Overwatch anyway.”

Taking his hand away from Jack’s hair, Gabriel pushed aside Jesse’s hands from the Strike Commander’s hips and placed both of his there instead. Twisting until Jack was turning on Jesse’s lap as if he were a piece of furniture and he was facing Gabriel, his ass pressed firmly against McCree’s erection through their clothes. Leaning down, Reyes kissed Jack’s lips- sweetly at first, but soon turning into something more.

Jack started grinding his ass against McCree and Jesse- Jesse couldn’t hold back, he moved his hips and lifted himself slightly off the chair to be able to grind harder.

“Could you…” Jesse swallowed, his breathing agitated. He got a hold of Jack’s belt and pulled, until he couldn’t swing his hips away from Jesse’s body. Jack shivered on top of him, evidently enjoying how it felt to be squeezed in between two men.

“Now that’s unfair. If you grab him by his clothes you’re keeping him all to yourself. Did no one teach you how share?” Gabriel placed his chin on Jack’s shoulder to look at Jesse; his eyelashes were so thick that with his eyes lidded it looked as if he were batting them. “Poor _Jesse_ ,” There was a sweet tone to his voice when Gabriel said McCree’s name that had the cowboy gripping harder on Jack’s belt “, doesn’t know how to ask for what he wants, doesn’t know how to share.”

“With all due respect. Fuck you, boss.” he didn’t sound very threatening with a lapful of Morrison, a hard on, and his cheeks flushed. So Gabriel’s response was a cheeky smile as he bent further to kiss Jesse. With Gabriel towering over them that way, Jack ended up sandwiched in the middle, and as distracting as it was to have Reyes biting his lower lip, Jesse could still feel Jack’s hair tickling his neck when the Strike Commander dropped his head backwards and onto his shoulder, making a small desperate sound on the way.

“If I had wanted to listen to people talking I’d have arranged a meeting with my superiors.” Jack pushed Gabriel off softly and stared at him, his uniform looked as disarranged as his blond hair. “Less words. Less clothes.”

Reyes mockingly replied with a ‘Yes, sir.’ as he slowly started peeling off the layers of clothes until Jack’s chest was bare. Jesse could only see the Strike Commander’s back, but it already looked ridiculous- like it belonged in a renaissance painting. He used his thumb to trace Jack’s spine with reverence, and felt him tremble slightly on his lap. It was good to know his body was not the only one that was so responsive.

Gabriel chuckled at Jesse’s awestruck expression, taking a step back to stare at the image his commander and his subordinate made, using his index finger to push a few strands of hair away from Jack’s flushed face and leaning down to kiss his cheek.

“If you like the back, wait till you touch the front.” Gabriel arched his eyebrow, with a mischievous smile. He looked at Jesse in the eye before asking, “Do you want to touch his chest too?” McCree nodded without hesitation, so Gabriel grabbed his hands and carefully guided them upwards, palm always hot against Jack’s skin. Morrison’s abdominals compressed against each other when the caress was so soft it tickled, and when Gabriel moved Jesse’s hands towards Jack’s pectorals, the commander inhaled deeply. Jesse gave an experimental squish, and Jack’s ass pressed against him harder in response.

“Fuck…” McCree cursed against Jack’s neck, getting closer to kiss the nape of it as his palms rubbed against perky nipples and hard muscle. Gabriel’s hands, that had been surrounding his in a barely-there caress, dropped to his knees and kneaded in an encouraging manner. As Jesse busied himself with his lapful of soldier, he felt how Reyes moved his hands slowly towards his thighs, massaging McCree’s legs as he stared at them both, enthralled.

There was no denying that the three of them were hard. For once, it was not only Jesse.

 

There was a dark wet spot on Jack’s trousers. Gabriel eyed how the fabric stretched, unable to hide how Jack’s cock pulsed with need, before putting his mouth on it and making the spot bigger. Morrison moaned, placing one of his hands on Gabriel’s hair and the other one twisted backwards uncomfortably, holding on to Jesse’s shoulder.

McCree glanced at Gabriel from over Jack’s shoulder, and the man made direct eye contact with him as he licked a stripe on Jack’s tented trousers. _Very_ tented trousers. That amount of compression had to hurt.

“Gabe-“Morrison’s wrecked voice caught their attention “Gabe, come on. Stop teasing.”

Gabriel smiled at Jack and undid his pants, but he stopped before lowering them, analyzing how sitting on a very much clothed and fidgety McCree would make that task a hassle. He touched his beard as he thought, still kneeling on the floor, before speaking. “Fine. On the desk, then. Face down, feet on the floor.”

Jack rolled his eyes at the commanding tone and got up slowly from Jesse’s lap, walking towards the desk as Gabriel moved to give him space, bowing and signaling to the desk with both his hands- a dramatic invitation that had Jack slapping his head jokingly for his effort as he passed by.

Soon Jesse had a first row seat as Jack perked his ass up and laid his bare chest and face on the desk. Gabriel knelt down for a second next to Jesse and picked up his hat- that McCree realized had been dropped as soon as things had turned heated. Blowing some dirt off the thing, he placed it on Jesse’s head and stole a brief kiss on his cheek before standing up with his back straight. “Well, cowboy- don’t you want to help Jackie out?”

Jesse nodded enthusiastically, adjusting his hat and waiting for permission.

“I’m sorry. What is it?”

Ah, right. Saying what you want, and all. “Yes… Please?”

Grinning, Gabriel picked him up by the neck of his shirt until Jesse was standing in front of him. He kept his distance once they were both stood, which was infuriating. “Go ahead, then.”

Gabriel made a beeline for the chair, slapping Jesse’s ass on the way, and sitting calmly to watch after making McCree jump at the unexpected smack.

Jesse swallowed, walking towards Jack with the caution of a man that considered what was happening impossible. Placing both his warm hands on Jack’s hips, he started lowering himself until he was kneeling, taking Jack’s pants and underwear along. He didn’t lift his gaze until Jack helpfully lifted one foot at a time, allowing Jesse to get rid of the clothes- throwing them towards the general direction of Gabriel and satisfied when he received a grunt that proved his aim had been as good as always.

When he finally looked up, he knew exactly what he wanted. Damn. If they asked Jesse to spell what his heart desired, or… well, beg for what his dick needed at the moment, he was certainly not going to think twice about it.

Jack’s ass wasn’t exactly round, but it was soft. Perfectly pink in all the right places, just like the girls in the magazines the Deadlock gang members exchanged like stickers. Jesse placed both his hands on each of Jack’s thighs and slowly traced his way upwards, until they were resting on Jack’s butt cheeks. Then he spread them apart.

“Fuck, boss.”

Gabriel laughed at his reaction, Jack simply opened his legs up further, touching the floor with the tip of his toes. Jesse’s dick was fully erect, he could feel the hot wet weight of it in between his legs; so he sat on the balls of his feet as he fumbled for the zipper on his pants, leaning forwards and grazing one of Morrison’s cheek with his teeth, softly enough for it to not leave any mark but still making Jack perk his ass further up in surprise.

As soon as Jesse had his own dick out and in his hands, he started stroking himself lazily with the tip of his fingers, humming at the feeling. Jack grunted- his patience was running thin after so much teasing, so Jesse rewarded him by nudging his legs apart with his nose, and burying his face in between. He lapped at his balls, which had been hanging temptingly in front of his eyes- and it seemed to do the trick since Jack’s legs trembled until he was deflating on the desk like a poked balloon, pushing himself against Jesse’s face as best as he could.

“Suck on them.”

Gabriel’s voice was rough, as if his throat was too dry, and when Jesse turned his head to the side, waiting for a further explanation, he realized Gabriel was touching himself too. And what was it that these two had got pumped into their blood to look like that? Reyes’ hair was too short to look disheveled but his posture and disarranged clothes were enough to make up for it. He was almost falling off the chair, with his body laid back and his legs apart, staring at the show in front of him with an intensity that was almost intimidating. Jesse scanned him up and down, gulping when his eyes landed on his dick because Gabriel was _thick_. Gabriel knew this, and he smiled sluggishly as he pumped himself harder, his balls getting pressed in between the side of his hand and his opened pants in a way that had Jesse salivating like a dog.

“Jesse…”

McCree turned to look at Jack, who had spoken his name so desperately. The man had helped himself up until his chest was lifted off the desk, and was staring at McCree over his shoulder with his eyebrows up in a begging gesture. He seemed to notice how both Jesse and Gabriel had their hands busy and were giving him full attention after having spoken so wantonly, and his neck got significantly redder. It seemed to kick-start Jesse into obeying Gabriel- he lifted one of his hands away from his own dick and used it to bring Jack’s balls into his mouth and suck gently.

“Fuck! Jesse!” Jack’s fingers were suddenly tangled in Jesse’s hair, pulling in a way that was embarrassingly hot to McCree. Jesse knew Gabriel, knew he was a tactician, and as soon as Jack tugged particularly hard and his only response was a moan, he knew he was doomed- Gabriel was going to file that information for later, was going to remember that Jesse liked being treated rough. 

“Suck harder. Trust me.” Gabriel’s tone was authoritative but soothing, both Jack and Gabriel had acquired that after being assigned higher ranks. People _wanted_ to listen to them, to please them. Doing what they requested felt good, getting praise from them was addictive. So Jesse sucked harder.

“F- fuck!” Jack was loud when he cursed, and he seemed to be having a hard time staying still. McCree had yet one of his hands on himself and was trying his best not to masturbate as fast as his body asked him to- he wanted it to last, he had to stretch it, but damn if it was hard. Literally. Jack seemed to agree because he was closing his legs on him, undecided on whether to push himself towards Jesse or squirm away.

Jesse was getting hot, and his knees had started to hurt from crouching. He had a very naked Jack Morrison in front of him so he might as well take off his own clothes too. Standing up, his eyes darted to the side, saw Gabriel was still staring, and felt compelled to make a performance out of it.

He knew he looked good. He had always used his looks to get what he wanted, so he was sure about his body. And after spending so much time training in Overwatch, his muscles had become even more defined, the steady source of food helping. When he started getting rid of his shirt Jack turned his attention towards him as well, and damn, he seemed to have gathered an audience.

By the time his shirt was off, Jack had turned himself around on the desk, showing off his blushed chest and sizeable dick- almost nonchalantly if it weren’t for how eager he looked when eyeing Jesse up and down.

Jesse’s own dick was dripping, framed by his unmade belt and his pants, which had started sliding down- he had to hook a finger on the fabric for them not to fall as he leant down to get rid of his boots, spurs making noise as they clashed on the floor. When he lowered his pants, he did so slowly, making them follow his curves like a falling feather.

He smiled insolently as he walked towards Jack once again. “Seems like now we’re even.” Standing in between Jack’s opened legs, he placed his hands on the man’s thighs and moved his thumbs in a teasing massage, enjoying that- because Jack had turned and was facing Jesse now, the cowboy was able to see the hunger in his eyes. Jack moved closer to the edge of the desk, gasping when his dick bumped against McCree’s, and placed his hand on Jesse’s neck, bringing him closer to kiss his cheek in such a tender way it had Jesse’s hands gripping hard on his legs. Both Gabriel and Jack seemed to do that, switch from tender to passionate as if they had a broken lever that oscillated between the two, Jesse’s heart rushing and stopping with each turn.

Jesse felt a hand on his waist and realized Gabriel had stealthily wondered towards them, he leant closer to his ear to speak “You may be even but you’re certainly not being fair,” He licked a wet stripe on the back of Jesse’s neck and bit the skin softly, playfully. “Leaving me all alone.” Putting a hand on each side of Jesse’s body, he caged him against the desk and his body. McCree, having no space whatsoever, closed his eyes in bliss when he felt his dick fit in between Jack’s butt cheeks, sliding easily upwards with the messy dropping trail of saliva he had put there before.

He could feel his forehead sweating as he fought to stay still, unsure if rubbing his dick against Jack’s ass was taking it too far. But then Gabriel kneeled down, kissing his skin on the way down, and spread his legs apart- licking in between Jesse’s own ass cheeks with a confidence that had Jesse’s resolution crumbling to pieces.

“Fuckin’ damn it, Boss.” Bowing at the intensity of the touch, he grinded against Jack. “’m sorry. ‘S so good.”

Gabriel wasn’t holding back, but he did take his time, especially when his tongue pressed against Jesse’s hole- as if waiting for Jesse to stop him. Jesse was almost cross-eyed due to stimulation, ‘stop’ wasn’t in his language at the moment.

Jack, for his part, didn’t seem to mind having Jesse towering all over him, rubbing himself against his ass like a rutting dog. If anything, he appeared to be very pleased about how everything was turning out, moving his hips to meet Jesse and throwing his head back when the tip of Jesse’s dick pressed against a knot of nerves.

Jesse’s thrusting might’ve become sloppy after Gabriel squeezed his ass until his nails were digging against it and started inserting his tongue inside Jesse.

Fuck. It had been a while since someone had taken care of him like that. His dick was already reddish, the tip of it visible in between Jack’s ass cheeks and sliding against his balls. But McCree wanted more. This might be his only chance, and they had told him to speak what he wanted, so it was fine. Right?

“I need…” he licked his lips, they felt too dry. Everything felt too much.

“What is it, Jesse?” Jack, who didn’t have his mouth busy, prompted him further.

“I need more,” Gabriel stopped and stood up, Jesse felt the cold air against his bottom and grabbed the man by the arm to pull him closer again. “Please.”

Gabriel and Jack stared at him first, and then at each other. They looked pretty pleased with themselves.

Taking off his shirt and using it to clean the sweat on his chest before dropping it to the floor, Gabriel pointed at Jesse with his chin. “What do you want?”

“You. Fuck. You both…”

Gabriel hummed, looking at Jack for confirmation. Jack didn’t answer, instead extending his arm and reaching for one of the drawers in the very same desk he was laying on, opening it and retrieving a small box of condoms. With trembling fingers he took two packets of condoms, and two packets of lube.

Jesse chuckled. Of course they kept condoms in the damn desk, this probably wasn’t even the first time the surface had Jack laying naked on it, judging by the relationship the commanders had.

McCree retrieved a packet of lube and poured it on his hand, some of it falling on Jack’s belly and slowly dropping its way downwards until pooling on the crease where his pelvis started. Rubbing his finger teasingly on his entrance, Jesse waited until Jack was practically cursing at him before sliding two of his fingers inside. Gabriel slid an arm underneath Jesse’s and caressed Jack’s sides softly, but he also rubbed his nose against Jesse’s neck- thoughtfully caring for them both at the same time, as if they weren’t a handful.

It didn’t take long for Jack to be melting underneath his fingers, cock untouched but leaking in between them. He had his head tossed back, neck temptingly blushed and slippery with sweat.

“Look at you. You’re glowing so pretty for us.” Jesse took one of Jack’s hands in between his and kissed the knuckles, adding a third finger from his other hand and twisting them repeatedly in such a way it had Jack gripping at his hand like a lifeline.

“Are you ready, Jackie?” Gabriel peeked from over Jesse’s shoulder, and when he received a nod, Jesse jumped at the feel of Gabe’s hand on his cock, sliding the condom on. He lined him up as if he was about to enter Jack himself, and pressed himself against McCree’s ass, pushing him forward until he was fully inside. Jesse’s arms fell to Jack’s sides, trying to still himself because it all felt like too fucking much, especially when Jack opened his eyes slightly to look at him through his lashes and rolled his hips sweetly. So he hang his head, angling his back until he was towering over Jack, and breathed hard through his nose.

Jack smiled triumphantly at him, smug to have the man on a countdown to calm himself. “If you’re overwhelmed, we can slow down and wait for you, cowboy.”

Jesse flicked the tip of Jack’s cock and bared his teeth at the commander, whose dick twitched at the gesture. “Don’t sass me, boss.”

“Do you want me to brew you some tea as you guys talk?” Gabriel seemed to grow impatient, kneading Jesse’s ass and nibbling at his ear with warm lips.

Jack smiled up at him. “Coffee’s fine, Gabe. Thank you.”

Gabriel didn’t bother to reply, instead holding Jesse’s middle and pulling him backwards, only to push him forward again until he was slamming into Jack abruptly. As a result, Jack started panting, and Jesse bent even more, hiding his face in the crook of Jack’s neck with a curse.

Soon Reyes was knuckle deep inside of Jesse- he seemed to be kind enough to prepare Jesse properly, but too eager to tease- as soon as Jesse’s hips started chasing his fingers needily, he added another one.

“Just fuck me already, c’mon!” Jesse spoke in between greeted teeth. His hair had started to stick to his forehead due to the effort it took to ignore how every single of his buttons was being pushed. He wasn’t going to last. He was surprised he had last so long; it probably had to do with how he had spent the whole month touching himself dry while thinking about the very same two men he was in between at the moment.

Gabe didn’t need to be told twice, he lowered his pants a bit in order not to scrape Jesse’s skin with them, and opened the second condom with his teeth, putting it on and sliding smoothly inside Jesse with a groan.

They moved just as coordinated as they were trained to be, like fine machinery. Jack held on to one of Jesse’s arms and the desk as he moved his hips in circles, Jesse held him by placing both his hands on his sides as he moved backwards and forwards shakily, and Gabriel had one of his hands resting on Jesse’s waist, the other resting on his butt cheek, gripping it hard enough to leave a mark.

Gabriel pushed them together to give Jack a peck on the lips, as if he couldn’t resist himself- when Jesse turned his face to the side like a jealous puppy looking for a pet, he received a kiss as well. It was hungry, left his legs weak. “G-Gabe.”

Jack chuckled at how wet Jesse’s voice sounded, as if he were about to start crying. He lifted a hand to pinch one of McCree’s nipples, which seemed to do a whole lot to him, since biting his lip wasn’t enough to stifle a moan. “Fuck. Jack- Jackie- I can’t hold it anymore. “

Gabriel snorted when he heard the nickname, there weren’t many people that called Jack like that. So he slapped McCree’s ass with the very same hand he had been gripping it with, and pulled his ear with his teeth gingerly. “That’s sir to you.” Reyes repeated the same words Jack tended to say to those who felt entitled to call him like that but didn’t deserve it, but the combination of his sweet voice close to Jesse’s ear and the rough slap on his ass had Jesse screaming as he came, cock pulsing inside Jack and clenching himself around Gabriel at the same time. It was too much. It was too damn much.

“Please…” It seemed to go on forever, especially with both commanders draining him slowly, milking him inch by inch, Jesse’s eyes actually watering from overstimulation. “Please, sir…”

Deciding it was enough torture for a day, Gabriel pulled him to the side so that Jesse could rest on the desk next to Jack. He watched as Gabriel slid inside Jack and put his hand around his cock, pumping him until they were both coming. Jack’s face was turned towards Jesse as he looked at him, wetting his lips. McCree took the hint and kissed him through it.

Reyes took his own condom off and then gently took Jesse’s off his spent dick too. Tying them together and throwing them in the trash bin, then falling on the chair he had been sitting on the very instant Jesse had opened the door to the office.

It took a while for the three of them to catch a breath, and it made Jesse proud of himself to think he had managed to tire two men like his commanders. The desk felt pretty comfortable in their exertion, Jack sweetly caressing Jesse’s chest, slowly as if the small movement was already an effort.

“Ok… that was… that was somethin’” Jesse put his hand on top of Jack’s as he stared at the office ceiling, unwilling to stand up. “Is this how you convince new recruits to stay? Cause let me tell you, there should be many more people signin’ in.”

The commanders chuckled, Gabriel letting his head drop back on the headrest of the chair. “Just you, agent McCree.”

“This isn’t a bribe, Jesse. We’d like you to join Overwatch because you’re a good asset, but we’d also want to invite you to take part in this. There’s a place with us too, if you want it.” Jack’s hand was firm on Jesse’s chest as he spoke. “We know the rest of the team already treats you like family. At the end of the day, the decision is up to you, but this is all we want to offer you.”

“What Jackie means is, we _want_ you. In every way possible. And we wish to make it so that you want us too, but only if you allow it.” Adjusting his pants, Gabriel picked up their clothes, including Jesse’s hat that had yet again fallen to the floor sometime in the middle. He didn’t bother folding them up, instead throwing them in a pile on one of the chairs, and then walked towards a closet and withdrew clean uniforms, leaving a couple on the desk. They were average uniforms, pretty blank of rank, which would be unusual for Jack and Gabriel, but seemed to be the only thing they had at the moment.

McCree dressed silently as he thought, put on his hat as a final touch, kicking his spurs against the desk a couple of times to make sure they worked fine- mostly just to buy time. By the time he picked up his gun, Jack and Gabe were dressed and leaning on each other. He couldn’t believe he had not realized they were an item.

Jesse brushed his hair back, picking up the papers that had been sitting next to his gun. If he signed, he became Overwatch. Earned a family. Became a lover. Sold his life. Lost his freedom. Changed forever.

McCree looked up at his commanders.

“You guys gonna stand there all day? Or are ya gonna hand me a pen?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Sólo si me lo pides más bonito" means "only if you ask nicely"
> 
> Thanks for reading. You made it alive.


End file.
